I Dare You To Do It
by HelloLove1
Summary: Well since everyone is doing these dare stories, I thought, why not give it a shot? So post your dares :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people, well since everybody is doing these dare shows thingy majigers, I thought why not? It seems fun :) So post your dares and I'll post them on the story. :) Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing Dares

**Whattup lovelies? So I got enough dares to make a chapter, but I won't put them in this one. So I am a GRT fan, and I cannot stand to have one story without them. So to skip a sappy get together scene, they are already dating. Oh and Flynn isn't in this one, because I know how weird these dares are, and I don't think a 9 year old should be witnessing this, so sorry Flynn, I still love you and I think you're adorable.**

**Chapter 1: Dancing Dares**

"Whattup peoples welcome to "I Dare You To Do It" starring Shake It Up Chicago's very own Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, and Tinka, and our special guests, Ty and Deuce," the host known as Aly said and pointed to the six. The gang waved at the audience and smiled.

"Why are we doing this again," Rocky whispered to CeCe. CeCe sighed and tilted her head towards her best friend.

"We're doing this to get fame, and trust me, it will be fine, it's not like they're going to make us do crazy dares, we will never imagine doing," CeCe reassured, Rocky sighed and shrugged. Rocky still wasn't sure about this and squeezed her boyfriend's hand for support. Deuce looked over at her put his hand on her's.

"It will be fine, trust me," Deuce said, she nodded. She loved CeCe to death but she couldn't trust her sometimes when she said "it will be fine".

"Alright, let's get those dares in," Aly said smiling and walking over to the phone booths where people were answering calls to people with dares. She grabbed a card and smiling in amusement.

"Ok, our first 2 dares is from oruanhighluver7. First dare, "I dare Tinka to do the shuffle in banana suit," Aly said. Everyone laughed at the dare, but Tinka looked horrified.

"What! A banana suit? And why do I have to go first," Tinka said with her arms crossed and a guy with a suit escorted her to the dressing room. After about 5 minutes, a grumpy Tinka walked out in a banana suit. Everyone laughed at her attire and Tinka rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it," Tinka yelled, and the shuffling part to Party Rock Athem came on and she started shuffling. Everyone laughed untill they couldn't breath and after a minute the music stopped and Tinka happily stopped shuffling. "Can I go change now?" Aly nodded and Tinka ran to the dressing room.

"Ok, I have to admit, that was hilarious," Rocky said to CeCe, recovering from her laughter. CeCe nodded and smiled in an "I told you so" way.

"You see, this is fun, just enjoy it," CeCe said laughing. Rocky nodded and Tinka came out wearing her regular outfit.

"Alright, next dare "I dare Gunther and Deuce to gangman style", oooh," Aly said. Everyone "oohed" in excitement. Gunther and Deuce eyes-widened and hesitantly walked over to the front of the stage.

"Are you guys ready?" Aly asked. They nodded and the music came on. They waited for the part to dance and when it finally came they got ready.

_Opa Gangman Style_

They started dancing to the music and the gang amused by how they did and started moving to the music as well. After a minute the music stopped and the gang cheered laughing.

They sat down humiliated that they did the gangman style in front of the whole world. CeCe rubbed his Gunther conforting and kissed him on the cheek but she couldn't help but keep laughing. Gunther rolled his eyes.

"You're not a good help CeCe," Gunther said, his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, this one is from ashleyfire, "I dare Ty to dance in his tighty whiteys", this is going to be interesting," Aly said. Ty paled and looked at the host.

"Are you serious? Cant we just skip that one," Ty pleaded. Aly shook her head, and the same guy that took Tinka to the dressing room took him to the dressing room. He came back with rosy cheeks and embarrassment when he came back with only white boxers.

"My eyes are burning," Rocky said.

"Well, he is my boyfriend, nothing I haven't seen before," Tinka said laughing. We all looked towards her and she realized her mistake. "Uhh pssh, I was just kidding." Show Ya How came on and he started dancing. Everyone laughed at this and moved to the music. After the music turned off he instantly ran into the dressing to get fully clothed.

"Haha, well we'll give out more dares after the break, don't go anywhere," Aly said smiling.

**That was it, that was actually pretty fun, reading all your dares, well nexttime will be pretty intense so, this is getting rated T. See ya! REVIEW YOUR DARES!**


End file.
